


the wolf and the pup

by Blakout



Series: Tooth and Claw [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal spirits, F/M, M/M, warewolves.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakout/pseuds/Blakout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALTERNATE UNIVERSE -NO DIRECT LINK TO THE MOVIES.</p><p>Brian moves to LA, he's left his old life behind to Starr fresh in the big city. He thought all his life he would never meet someone like him, until he met Vince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe fic, its not going to be pretty in some.parts so you have been warned. Enjoy :)

Brian opened the door to his new appointment and smiled, it was small, he like small spaces.

The apartment had one bedroom a bathroom lounge/dining area and a small kitchen. Everything about it screamed small...but Brian didn't mind. 

"Home sweet home" he smiled locking the door behind him. He could feel the wolf inside him buzz with content as Brian moved through the flat, getting used to the new sights, smells, and sounds. For the inner city it was surprisingly quiet. 

Brian moved to his room, it was big enough for two people to move comfortably in, but Brian didn't need to worry about that. He was used to being alone and didn't see that changing any time soon. The bed was big enough for two also.  Brian sat his dduffle bag down on the bed and began unpacking his clothes into the drawers. After doing that he felt his stomach rumble.

"Come on, we just got here...can't we just order Chinese...or pizza, I'm too tired to go hunting tonight" he felt his wolf growel in his head but bark in agreement, this move had taken a lot out if the both of them, so they agreed on a meat lovers pizza...naturally. Brian sat on his couch and waited for the pizza to arrive, he ran his hand through his golden blond hair, catching his scent he realized he badly needed a shower...but he would have to wait for the pizza to arrive. 

20 minutes passed before he hear the knock at his door, he answered it, paid the delivery guy with a $15 tip on top. And sat in front of the shitty TV again. He out some boring channel on and mindlessly ate the pizza. He felt the wolf in his soul bark with joy as he filled up on cheesey dough and various types of meet all in one go.

"At least somebody's happy" Brian laughed. After finishing his pizza, Brian stood up and went to his bathroom, shedding his jeans and shirt along the way until he stood their in his black boxers. He began running the water and waited for it to heap up. Brian cought a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he looked tired, but the blue in his eyes accompanied by gold streak, shined right through the dark circles around his eyes. Once the water was hot enough, Brian stepped into the steady stream of warm water, he felt the revitalizing heat seep into his muscles relaxing him. Brian ran his fingers through his hair until it sat neatly back.

Once finished he dried himself off, and walked to his bedroom. But something was off, Brian fought a scent that wasn't there before...but it couldn't have been what he thought it waswas impossible, maybe in his tired state he was imagining things.

"Gah I need some sleep...you cool with that?" Brian felt a bark of agreement so he made his way to the bedroom, neglecting to put on any clothes he just wrapped himself in the blankets and drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

\----------------------------------------------

The first week in LA was pretty uneventful for brian. Though he did manage to land a job at a local garage and parts dealership owned by a guy named Harry. The shop was called racers edge, and everyone who was in the racing scene shopped here. 

"You know anything about engines or cars in general O'Conner?" Harry asked as Brian came in for his first shift.

"Yeah I know my fair share...why's that?" Brian asked, eager to get started.

"Oh just in case I'm not here and a customer has an enquiry... Last guy didn't know the difference between a stick shift and an auto transmission car...bloody idiot." They both laughed at this. Brian was set to setting up displays, and taking orders for customers. They pay way OK, so were the hours, Brian was just happy to be keeping busy. 

Eventually Brian had saved up enough to buy a second hand Nissan skyline, that Harry had said he could do up in his garage for free due to his amazing work ethic. 

Soon after it had been a month since Brian moved to LA, he had gotten to know the lay of the land and finally decided it was time to go hunting.

\------------------------------------

Brian jumped into his car, his wolf.was eager to finally, stretch his legs in his new surroundings. Brian drove out of town and came across this forestry area, not to large but large enough to house life...so Brian thought it the best place for his first hunt in LA. It was going on night time now so there was no one around, which meant Brian had no problem with stripping off completely.

 

Once he was naked, he focused on his wolf, he heard its heart beat, felt his mind reach out and connect with his. He lowered his body to the ground as he felt his bones break and re-set in new positions. He watched as his nose turned into a snout. His hands and legs turning into legs and paws with sharp claws at their ends. Thick, shiny golden brown fur erupted over his body. Within two minutes brain no longer was human, but a powerful wolf whose fur shone bright in the rising moonlight.

'You alright?' Brian thought to his wolf. The wokf nodded, their minds were linked, the other couldn't make a move without the others approval. Brian out it down to mutual co existance so one side didn't neglect the other. If you ignore this precious balance one would sink into madness. 

The wolf walked through the trees, savouring the smells and sights. He couldn't see any other wildlife. But he did catch a scent...one that was familiar, he smelt it before but couldn't remember where. Wolf Brian followed the scent, tredding carefully as he moved. He came to a clearing where he saw the source of the scent...another wolf. But something was odd, LA wasn't known to house wolves. Brian went to approach letting out a small bark to announce his precence. The world turned around. He was larger then Brian, eyes were brown, as was his fur a deep chocolate brown. The sight of him was enough to show his power. 

 

The strange wolf looked at Brian, then closed his eyes, he slowly began to twist and turn, his fur retreating back, the sounds of bones breaking and resetting back to human standard. Once it was over, a burly well built man stood before wolf Brian. He had short messy hair and a beard to match.

"I haven't seen you before...you new to town?" Brian didn't know how to react...all his life he thought he was the only one, now to have met another person who was like him...it was too much, Brian took a couple steps back. "No wait its OK...I'm Vince, I'm part of a pack. Don't be scared." But Brian had already turned around and made his way back to his car. He didn't bother to change back into his clothes once he was human again, he just drove away as fast as he could. It wasn't fear that was causing him to flee...it was something else, but Brian nor his wolf could figure out what it was.

"What the hell is going on lupa?" Lupa was the name he had given his wolf form. Luoas response was a low whine. Once back in his apartment, Brian headed straight for his bed, and fell asleep.


	2. face to face

Brian woke with a start, his alarm for work was going off...and he had completely forget he set it. After pulling himself out of bed, Brian made his was to the shower. 

While waiting for the shower to heat up, he looked himself.over in the mirror...something was different, his eyes. They were still bright blue, but there were more cold streaks then ever. The gold streaks came from his wolf spirit, but that's all he knew about it.

"What's going on lupa?" The wolf just whined in his head. After having a shower and getting changed Brian jumped into his car and headed for work. 

It was a pretty boring day, but Brian did his best to serve each customer professionally. It wasn't until noon did Brian notice a group of cars pull into the car park out the front. One was sapphire blue, another was dark yellow, the one to the far right was white, and the last was blood red. Four men stepped out of the vehicle, each talking and laughing to each other like brothers. It wasn't until Brian saw the man who owned the sapphire blue maxima, did he begin to panic. As they all approached the door, the mans husky scent flooded the room, the other three had a scent too powerful but it was this bearded mans scent that had his attention.

Brian went about cleaning shelves and arranging stock neatly until the biggest man, a tall muscular bald headed giant, approached him. 

"You work here?" He asked

"Yeah, I started a couple weeks ago" Brian said, trying to keep his head clear of the over whelming musk that was eminating from the bearded man over by the car mags.

"Huh, please tell me you know about cars." 

"Like.I told harry I know my fair share" 

"Good, anyway, we need several bottles of spray." 

"Top line of cheap" Dom ssmiled, this kid knew his stuff.

"Top line...money isn't an issue" 

"Sure I can deliver them to you later this afternoon?" Dom nodded and filled out the paperwork and turned around. When Brian looked up from the counter he noticed the bearded man eyeing him off, as if he could see Brian as lupa right there and then. 

'Shit, if he's like me, he has picked up my scent' Brian was unsure what to do, so he did what he felt was right. 

"You OK bro?" He asked the man, his eyes snapping back to reality.

"Huh oh yeah, I thought I recognized you...you new in town?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, just moved from Barstow." Brian said, feeling uneasy how easy it was to talk to this man. "Names Brian O'Conner"

"Vince, anyway see ya around" Vince followed the other guys out.

"What was that about lupa, do you think he knows its us?" Lupa whined sending a warm shiver up Brian's spine...what was going on and why was lupa so...domesticated all of a sudden.

\---------------------------------

Brian loaded the nos bottles into the back of his truck neatly, and punched the address the bald man had given him into his gps., it was a house in echo park.

After driving for twenty minutes, Brian finally found the house, with the gorgeous suped up cars out the front. Brian walked to the door and knocked. It was several seconds before he heard footsteps approaching. The door swung open and there stood a tall dark haired female, hazel eyes and a wide smile.

"Yes, can I help you?" 

"Uh yeah I've got a delivery from racers edge for Dominic Toretto" she smiled and leant back.

"Dom, your delivery is here" she called. A voice came from out back.

"Can you sign for it please, I'm busy" she turned and smiled at Brian.

"Is that OK?" 

"Yeah sure I just need to see ID is all...cover my.ass" she smiled at him, she saw the gold streak in Brian's eye, he didn't notice it at first, but she had the same streaks. It was at that moment that Brian realized the house was full of strong scents, and the guy, Vince's was powerful here...he mist either live here or come here a lot.

"Here you go" She handed her ID over, Mia Toretto her name was.

"Thank you Mia, sign here and tell me where you want the bottles. She took aapen Brian offered her and signed.

" just walk straight up the driveway and Dom will tell you where to put them." Brian nodded and walked to his car, putting his paperwork in the glovebox. He went to the back of his truck and picked up three boxes of nos with ease, and started to make his way up the driveway.

When he got to the backyard, Brian immediately picked up Vince's scent, and by the look on Vince's face, he did the same with Brian's. But odly no one else played much attention to him, other then Dom.

"Aren't they heavy?" Brian smiled.

"Nah I'm stronger then I look" he shifted slightly. "Where would you like these Dom?" Brain asked.

"Just in front of the garage...Brian is it?" Brian stiffened.

"I heard you and V talking...Nice to meet you." Dom outstretched his hand, Brian reached out and took it in his own, shaking it. The power that flowed in that hand was intense, it made Brian and lupas very sole tingle. He looked into Dom's eyes, there they were...like Mia's hazel and gold, but there was a lot more gold.then even Brian's.

"Holy crap...I would not have put you down as a wolf Brian." Dom said parting his hand with Brian's. Brian was shocked, Dom was so blunt about it. Vince stood, his face looked as though all life's mysteries had just been solved.

"It was you...last night in the Forrest, that wolf was you" Vince chimed a smile on his face. "He's the wolf I told you guys about, and now Dom sees it...your one of us Brian." Brian took a step back, lupa was on edge, Brian had to fight to stay in ccontrol.

"Um I'm sorry but I think you guys are mistaken." Brian lied, he needed to get out of here. He ran back to the truck and extracted the last three boxes of nos and left then on the patio. "Sorry I have to go guys, um nice meeting all of you" Brian hopped into his truck and drove away, not to work of his home though...to the Forrest from last night, lupa wanted freedom...he was barely staying human as it was.

\-------------------------------------

Once he was at the Forrest it was sunset, Brian tore his clothes of and began the change. It wasn't a second later when Brian heard that roar of an engine coming down the road...Brian ran into the trees, he had to hide.


	3. opening up

Brian sat amongst the trees, he could smell Vince's scent close by, he didn't know why he was hiding, but he wanted to stay hidden. Lupa let out a low growl as he heard footstep behind him, the golden fur on his neck stood on end. 

He turned around and saw Vince standing there looking down at him, lupa stood up to Vince's chest, he was a big wolf and could easily take Vince on, but he didnt want too. Vince knelt down and stretched out an arm. Luoa took a step back.

"Hey Bri, its OK man...I'm not going to hurt you, I don't think I could even if I wanted to." Brian was uneasy and he could tell that lupa wasn't sure about this, but he stepped forward allowing the man to touch him. Him hand was warm as it ran through his fur, it calmed brian a lot. "That's it...I'm guessing you thought you were alone hey?" Brian lowered his head.

'Why do I feel so safe around this guy' he thought to himself. 

"I'm sorry if I scared you before Bri, this woods are dangerous to our kind...if you are alone that is." Brian looked his his golden eyes locking onto Vince's hazle and gold ones. "Holy shit, you have alpha blood" Brian was confused. "Oh, I guess you know next to nothing about our kind...can u change back?" Lupa let out a whimper, he knew his human counterpart wasn't big on being naked around others. "Oohh...um hold on follow me"

Vince started to walk ahead of him. Brian kept a good distance behind Vince in case it was a trap of some kind. They came out of the woods next to Brian and Vince's car, Brian's clothes were torn by the sudden change in body shape. Vince opened the boot of his car and extracted a pair of sweat pants. 

"These might not fit well, but they're better then nothing." Lupa lowered his head.

'You sure you trust him lupa?' Brian thought to his wolf...the wolf took the pants in his snout and made back for the trees. 'Stay on edge luper, I'll need you if things get bad...OK' the wolf let out a lowel whine as he dropped the clothes and focused on Brian. The change didn't take long, and brain slipped the large pants on with ease.

 

He walked out of the woods and found vince standing at his car having a smoke.

"Hey Brian" Brian just nodded unsure of what to say in this situation. "Must be pretty scary huh? Finding others like you?" 

"I always thought I was special...unique." Brian sighed. Vince offered him a smoke, Brian took it at lit it up. 

"Oh but you are, you are a natural born alpha...they are extremely rare...doms the only other natural alpha I've met."

"So all you guys are like me huh?" Vince looked at him smiling through his scrufy brown beard.

"Yeah, we are all natural born, Mia is a beta wolf though second in charge, me Jesse and Leon are all omega." This class system made no sense to Brian. "Then theirs Dom's wife...Letty a real crazy one, but cares for her pack. She's out of town right now visiting family of hers." 

"Can I ask you something Vince" Vince looked up. 

"What's up?"

"When you were in the shop, and I was at the house, I could smell everyone else scent...but yours shone through the most...I would have thought Dom's would have if he was your pack leader."

Brian...what I'm about to tell you is...difficult, when Dom told me about it I didn't believe it myself. " Brian looked at him, a look of worry in his gold streaked eyes.

"Tell me"

"Our kind, lycanthorps, we don't have a real big choice in our mates." Vince looked at Brian, he saw the look of worry in Brian's eyes.

"Mates?"

"Yes...basically, it begins with scent and then desire takes over, it can be ignored, its not like we are forced, but if both partys accepts the call, they become mated for our unnaturally long life" Brian looked at Vince with disbelief.

"Are you saying our wolves are trying to hook us up?" 

"Its not like that, an alpha needs an omega, the omega balances out an alpha, but when it comes to an omega, we can go our whole lives without a mate, its lonely but it can happen." Vince looked st Brian. He stood next to Vince topless only a pair of sweat pants to keep him warm. 

"Vince, what are you trying to say?" 

"I'm your omega, your mate" Brian made no effort to try and hide the look he shot Vince. "Brian I'm not going to force you into anything, it has to be the alpha to initiate the bond...but just remember, the bond can be ignored...its very difficult but it can be done.

 

Inside Brian's head Vince's words were sending warm tingles down Brian's spine, luper wasn't on edge.

'Are you sure about this?' Brian thought to his wolf. The wolf howled in his mind, filling Brian with warmth, he eyes turned pure cold, the gold over taking the blue leaving only spahire blue streaks. Brian stepped forward and took Vince's hand, he didn't know what he was doing, but it felt right. 

" Brian..are you sure once the bond is set, only death can break it...I will be yours forever, as you will be mine" Brian placed a trembling hand on Vince's beard, it was soft to touch, he leant in and placed a soft and gentle kiss on Vince's lips, slowly growing in passion. Vince opened his mouth, slowing Brian's tounge entry, he felt himself become part of Brian's mind, their thoughts, experiences, emotions becoming one. They parted and stared into each others eyes, Brian's eyes reverting back to their cool ocean blue.

"I felt your wolfs spirit as if it was my own" Brian said placing his hand on Vince's chest. "It was strong and powerful."

"As was yours, it accepted the bond, it has begun and must yet be sealed." Brian knew what he meant.

"Not tonight...I...just can't yet, I'm still trying to make sense of all this Vince, but...your welcome to come to my house tonight." Vince smiled, he was OK with just going steady for now...this was still new to his lover anyway. And Brian didn't know shit about him, but tonight he was Brian's...to hold to tease to do whatever he wished.

\------------------------------

Once they got back to Brian's apartment, Vince took a seat on the lounge.

"Nice place...but small isn't it?" 

"I like small places, they feel safer then wide open places." Brian said turning to head to his room. Once in he stripped out of Vince's sweat pants, and changed into a loose shirt and a pair of board shorts. 

"Hey Bri, is it OK if I smoke in here?" 

"There's and ashtray near an open window you can smoke there." Brian exited the room and saw Vince at the table, he eyes the burly man up and down. His mind flashing back to the powerful emotions he felt when their mouths were connected. Brian sat opposite Vince.

"So tell me about you Brian...why move to LA?" Vince asked. 

"Well, I come from Barstow, and me and luper liked it their, but it wasn't right, somthing called me.to LA." Vince smiled.

"Luper?" He asked.

"My wolf form, we share a mind, two personalities one human one wolf" Vince looked at him odly "what isn't that normal?"

"No not even Dom has two mind sets." Vince out out his smoke and took one of Brian's hands in his own. "You may be as unique as you once thought." He smiled.

"What about you Vince"

"Not much to tell knew I was lycanthorp since I was a kid, met Dom in the third grade, he was always an alpha, even at school. But as I'm sure you know we don't exactly advertise what we can do" he sighed loosing himself in Brian's eyes. "Changed into a wolf for the first time when I was 16, it was rough, I was a late bloomer, it hurt way more then it was supposed to" Brian's heart sank.

"I'm so sorry Vince" he just looked at Brian.

"Don't be, I liked the pain, and the Kore I changed the easier it got to the point now I can change in seconds flat." 

"Well that's good, I saw you as wolf the other night, you look tough" Vince laughed.

"I can protect myself pretty well, and those I love" Brian smiled. 

"I'm getting pretty tired man, I'm gonna crash." They both stood up and embraced in another kiss. 

"OK Bri, have a good sleep, I'll see you soon" Brian just grinned.

"I didn't say you had to go...but word of warning I sleep naked." Vince's smile was massive, he hugged Brian tightly.

"Honestly wouldn't have it any other way" 

They walked to the bedroom, Vince stripped down slowly almost teasing Brian until he stood in plain black briefs.

"I can stay in these if you want?" Brian shook his head and removed all his clothes even his boxers. Vince's jaw dropped at the man before him, well built and sculpted. Vince felt his cock twitch. He took his briefs off and climbed into bed with Brian, letting Brian pull him into a hug. Just touching each other was enough for Vince right now. He could hear Brian's breathing slow until he knew Brian was asleep. Vince lqy there, happy as he had ever been and shut his eyes. He couldn't wait to tell Dom the news tomorrow.


	4. the hunter becomes the hunted

Brain awoke the next morning, his arms wrapped around a still sleeping Vince who had curled up into Brian's chest. Even though he was bigger built then Brian, he could tell Vince had a delicate side that very few get to see...he glad he was being allowed such a privelage. Brian lay there in bliss, until he heard a loud knock at his front door.

"Hold on I'm coming" Brian yawned as he pulled on a pair of shorts and nothing else. He answered the door, staninding in the door way was Dom...and he didn't look happy.

"Hey Dom what's up?" Dom walked past.

"Vince is missing, last thing he told us was he was going after you when you left the house in a rush." 

"He's here." Dom stopped and glared at him, his alpha gold eyes piercing his spirit, even making Luper tremble.

"What? Why?" He stuttered.

"To be honest Dom your going have to get him to explain it...cause I don't think I fully understand it myself." Dom glared at him.

"W.what's going on Bri?...Ah Dom!" Vince jumped at the sight of his pack leader. "W.What are you doing here?" He asked his leader.

"A member of my pack goes off alone, then no word on where he is...I had to track your scent and it lead here." Vince looked ashamed.

"Dom I'm sorry thing...happened and Brian here he didn't know what was going on honestly...do not be mad at him, he's done no wrong." Dom looked at Brian, staring right into his soul with his eyes.

"Can someone tell me why you are both half naked, and the air reeks of alpha." 

"Well Dom funny thing about that...Brian's a natural born alpha, he's like you" Dom shot a hot look right at Brian.

"Are you sure Vince?" 

"Oh I'm sure...we began the binding ritual last night." Vince smiled grabbing Brian's hand.

"Bon...Vin, are you telling me you found your life mate?" Vin smiled again.

"Yes brother I have." Dom turned full on top Brian now. 

"We need to talk, come back to the house" 

Brian nodded, giving Vince a nervous look. It was returned with a squeeze of his hand and a soft smile.

\---------------------------------

Vince drove Brian to his pack house, Dom leading the way. 

"Is he mad at me for being alpha?" Brain asked Vince as they drove?

"You can't help being alpha no one can" Vince assured.

"Dom did this talk with all of us, he feels its his responsibility as alpha to make sure we know our place in this world...and what it means." Brian was unsure of what Vince meant but he trusted him...something Brian was a complete stranger to.

 

After pulling into the driveway, they exited their cars.

"Vince, go help Mia...Brian...follow me" Brian nodded following Dom into the garage at the top of the driveway. Once inside Dom slid the doors shut and turned to Brian.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." Brian couldn't relax.

"Why am I here...we are both alphas aren't I invading your territory?" Brian asked shakely. All Dom did was laugh.

"You've seen to many movies, no our kind is very lienient, if borders are not set their is nothing wring with two alphas being in the same area as another." 

"So your not mad me and Vince have begun the life bond process?" 

"No if anything I'm glad you found each other."

"No...I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions but very little answers." 

"Maybe one or two...or maybe a hundred." Dom chuckled at Brian's joke.

"The cliff notes, we are lycanthorp, half man half wolf...the difference between us and those Hollywood freaks are, we are born like this...and its very rare that a case comes up where the lycanthorp wasn't born with the gene." Dom studied Brian, noticing his eyes were fluxuating between a soft blue to a deep sapphire and the golden streaks in his eyes rippled amongst the blue.

"Yeah Vin told me that last night...but he said I'm different, I have two personalities each act its own free will. There's the human, me who your talking to now, then there's luper, the wolf...we share a body and soul but our minds and spirits are different. But we are a team...he's my wolf half." Dom eyed Brian carefully at this revelation.

"Honestly Brian your the first case I have heard of like that...its odd." He sighed. "Now, onto the not so fun stuff. As with ever species, we have an enemy, we are forever locked in a shadow world. Our kind and theirs...Hunters. As far as our kind goes back, there were hunters trying to wipe them out, and they almost succeeded to...for you see without alphas omegas would fall into dissaray, and if the hunters kill all alphas in a area, the results could be disastrous." That was a lot for Brian to take in...he could see why even Vince had trouble believing it.

 

As the afternoon went on Dom continued to explain their species to Brian, how to fully utilize your wolf, best hunting spots. And also warned him to look after his brother Vince.

 

After the exited the shed, Vince walked up to Brian and Nuzzled into his neck, savouring the scent of his alpha. 

"You OK V?" Brian asked

"Better now your out of there...how did the chat go?" 

"Like you said hard to believe." 

"Told ya, hey...wanna stay for dinner the others really want to get to know you." Brian stopped for a minute.

'What do you think' he felt luper bark happily in his kind.

"Sure V...anything to spend time with you" Vince smiled and pulled Brian inside where he would be greeted with a million or more questions... 'I hope.you know what we are getting into luper' the wolf barked happily again. 'Here we go'


	5. dinner and a Q&A

With Vince's hand in Brian's, they both walked inside, the house smelt of cooking pasta and fresh salad, but the smell of wolf was clear as orange sky in the sunset.

"Hello Brian" Mia called to him "are you joining us for dinner?" Brian nodded insure of how to act. Mia smiled  " don't be shy, Vince can you please set Brian a place at the table"

"Sure thing Mia" Vince went for the dining room, leaving Mia and Brian alone.

"So...Vince told me about you two." Brian felt his cheeks turn red.

"Yeah" he turned his head to look at Vince "I don't know why, but I feel like I have to protect him with my very life. Don't get me wring I'm sure Vince could hold his own in a fight, but something about being around him feels right and when we are apart its wrong." Mia smiled.

"So its true...you are alpha" Brian turned to look st her.

"So everyone keeps saying." He smiled weakly.  Brian heard foot steps approaching from behind.

"Hey Mia, hey...Brian is it?" A tall skinny guy with sleek black hair asked. 

"Yeah man" Brian shook his hand.

"I'm Leon and wow you have some power hidden in there" he took back his hand, slowly opening and closing his fists. 

"....thanks?" Brian said unsure of how to take that, Leon just smiled.

"Hey Mia need help with dinner?" Dom walked in and went straight for the kitchen. "Brian you go spend time with Vince...in sure you have a lot to talk about." Brismilled, his look of uncomfort must have been pretty clear to Dom.

 

He walked into the dining room where he found Vince placing a plate and some.cutlery at an empty space.

"Hey" Brian said noticing Vince's little jump. "Sorry"

"Don't be, I just was lost in thought" Vince smiled at Brian. "What's up?" 

"Nothing just...this is all new to me, like in a matter of days I've found out I'm not alone, found out their are packs. And the first time I go hunting I run into my omega" Brian sighed. "Its just so much to process in such little time." Vince just walked up to Brian and rested his forehead on his. 

"I know Bri, its scary...but you and I are gonna stick it out. And when your ready we will seal the bond." Brian smiled at this he leant his head forward and took Vince's mouth.

"Hey hey not in here guys!" It was Mia, Brian looked embarrassed.

"Sorry Brian, its OK I was just having a joke." Brian smiled weakly.

 

They all sat down to a dinner of spaghetti, with fresh salad. Dom sat at the head of the table, Mia sat to his right and next to her was a scrawny kid no onlder then 18, Jesse. On Dom's other side was Leon then Vince and Brian. It must have been the pack order...or something Brian wasn't game to ask. After grace they all dug into their food, laughing and talking like a family.

"So Brian how old were you when you first changed?" Jesse asked. They all looked at Brian with interest.

"Um...8. Luckily my mum was rarely home so I was alone when it happened. I was so scared but the wolfs conciousnes calmed me down before I freaked out."

"I still can't get over how you and your wolf have two different minds but share one body in perfect balance" Brian chuckled.

"It took a lot of practice, luper and I never always saw eye to eye, I got into a lot of trouble at school, and of course who would believe me if I said theirs a wolf in my head." Brian skilled as they allall laughed at that. "But now me and him are a team, we look out for each other." He turned his head to Vince "it was him that allowed you to touch him the other night. I had no say in the matter." Vince laughed. 

"Well I'm glad he's smart." 

"Hey Brian." It was Dom who spoke. 

"Yeah Dom?" 

"Let's see him...you I dunno how it would would in your case."

"I'm still me but I'm not calling the shots...when I'm in wolf form that is" brain explained. "But sure after dinner I'm sure you can see my wolf form." Vince laid a head on Brian's shoulder.

 

After dinner and everyone helped clean up, everyone moved out back eager to see Brian's wolf form.

"The guest room is downstairs, you can use that room." Vince said.

"Come in with me" Vince looked at Brian. "I want you to watch..."

"Bri" Brian grabbed Vince's hand and made his way to the guest room. Once inside he pulled Vince in for a kiss, savouring the taste of his warm lips. 

"You ready?" Vince nodded. Brian took a step back. He slowly remember all his clothes until he was standing in front of Vince completely named. He knelt down and focused on luper, their kinds connected. He felt the change begin and withing seconds he was the golden fired wolf.

"Brain...your gorgeous" luper took a step towards Vince and Nuzzled his hand lightly. Vince knelt down slightly until he was eye to eye with Brian. 

'He really likes us luper...maybe this bond thing will be a good idea' Brian thought to his wolf. Vince stood and went to open the door, allowing the golden wolf to walk out. They made their way to the back door and opened it...everyone outside turned to look at the wolf.

"Yep deffinantly an alpha" Dom grinned "just by the size alone" 

"He's fur is so bright" Mia said. Brian made his way to the group Vince close behind. 

Jesse approached the wolf with caution. 

"Wow Brian...Leon was right you have so much power in you" he said running his hand through the wolfs warm fur.

"Told ya" Leon grinned. Several minutes passed as they all admired Brian's wolf form.

"Hey why don't we all go for a hunt...should be pretty safe with two alphas around." Dom looked uneasy at Vince's suggestion. He looked at the wolf golden eyes locking with golden eyes.

"What do you think?" 

'Luper...what do you think?' Seconds passed as the wolf.looked right st Dom. But slowly lowered its head in a nod. 

So it was decided, Brian was gonna go for his first group hunt. And he was actually excited for it too.


	6. danger in the wood

Vince drove his maxima down the empty road. Brian sat in the seat next to him eyeing him carefully.

"Vince, do you want me to be your alpha?" Vince looked at him confused.

"Where did that come from Bri?"

"Well the way both you and Dom described it, it made it sound like neither of us have a choice." Vince sighed.

"We do have a choice at first, but once intimate contact is make the bond begins and is sealed when two become one.

" but that doesn't answer my question...Do you want me as you alpha." All Vince did was place a hand on Brian's lap.

"Would not want anyone else even if I had the choice." Brian smile slightly, if tonight went well...he may just seal the bond with Vince.

 

As the group of cars cane to a stop near unfamiliar woods. They were a couple hours out of town, but they were larger then what Brian was used to and he could sense these woods teeming with life.

"Alright everyone go off and change...meet back here in 5" they all went into seperate areas of the woods. Vince followed Brian closely. Brian was unsure of these woods, there was a scent that didn't sit right with him. After they were out of earshot on sight of the others they both stopped down. Brian couldn't help how strong Vince was or how the hairs on his chest were the same shade of brown as his wolfs fur.

"Keep staring Bri, and I think you may have a problem." Brian blushed.

"Sorry v, your just so god damn attractive." Vince laughed. Several seconds later they were wolves. This was the first time Brian had seen Vince up close, his wolf form was slightly smaller then Brian's, but what he lacked in night he made up for in muscle. Vince nudged his nose into Brian's neck. 

'Bri...can you here me?' A voice in his head called. Brian was shocked so was luper for the golden wolf.took a step back. 'Easy easy, its only me...Vince.' Luper looked into Vince's eyes. 'Mates can have a telekenetic connection if the bond is string enough' 

'Luper its OK' Brian thought to his wolf. 

'Luper, its OK, I mean you or Brian no harm only my love and protection.' Luper keped a close look on Vince's golden brown eyes. Slowly the wf approached vince, slightly bighting at the fury neck. Vince let out a low whine of pleasure. There was a howl in the distance. It was full of power and dominance...Dom. The two turned and ran back to the cars, Brian much faster then Vince, but kept an easy pace for him to keep up with.

'Show off' Vince's voice rang through Brian's mind.

'Only for you V' luper let out a bark as the approached the group. It was clear which wolf was Dom. A large black wolf with bright golden eyes stood tall above the rest, miss wolf was sandy brown in color and much smaller then Dom. Leon was a grey wolf with shiny sleek fur, then there was Jesse a smallish wolf with blond messy fur. Dom eyed each wolf off then nodded as if to follow.

'Vince, something doesn't smell right here.' 

'What is it Brian.' Vince stopped and turned on all fours as Brian sniffed the air.

'I don't know...but it smells of danger.' The fur on Brian's neck stood on end. 'We have to warn Dom...can he here us?' Vince turned towards Dom who was slowly walking ahead with others.

'He won't hear you...your not official pack.' Vince let out a bowel. Dom turned to face Vince, they just looked at each other. Brian could no longer he Vince's thoughts, luper was on edge. The woods were far too quiet. 

'Brian, Dom asked are you sure?' Vince's voiced startled both Brian and luper.

'Yes Vince...we need to go' but it was too late. A high pitched howl filled the night. It was Jesse, Brian turned and saw him. He was writhing on the ground. One of hind legs caught in what looked like a bear trap. Before he knew what was happening, Dom had turned human again and went to calm the writhing wolf. His hands reached back for the toothed metal slowly digging into the flesh. But as soon as they made contact Dom hissed in pain.

He looked at the other wolveswolves each seemed to know what this meant...except for Brian. Cold sparks were flying through Brian and luper body.

'Easy luper' but the wolf was not calm. Brian felt human arms wrap around him. They were Vince's he was trying to calm luper. He must have sensed his distress. 

'Dom what is it?" Vince called to the now panicking Dom. Jesse had reverted to human form.

"Dom it burns..." He granted as blood poured from the wound in his leg.

"Vince get Mia and Brian out of here...this trap is covered in wolfsbane...there's a hunter nearby. Vince nodded and turned to Brian. 

" listen Brian I need you to focus's on my words." Luper was freaking out, Brian could barely hear Vince. "Focus on me Bri...help luper calm. We need to get out of here...but I need to you become human again. Mia was standing by Leon who both looked fistresed at what was going on. Jesses groans filled the air. His blood appeared to be bubling where the teeth of the trap were sinking into his leg. 

" Dom leave me you have to go...get the pack to safety" he groaned...tears were glistening on Dom's face. Vince could hear Dom talking to Jesse, but he was trying to get him man to become human.

"Brian hear me...luper needs your help to calm him so you can change...please focus."

'Luper calm down...please Vince is trying to help us...we are safe around him.' He felt the wolf slow. It was enough for luper to reach back and pull Brian's mind into control. He felt the change happen. Brian fell into Vince's bare chest.

"Come on Bri we need to go." Brian nodded. Him Vince Leon and Mia started heading back to the cars. 

"Head back to the house...I'll meet you all there" Dom called, he had wrapped his hands around the trap. His face gave away he was in great pain from the wolfsbane...but he could.manage.

 

Once they were back at the cars Vince and Brian chucked there pants on and dived into their cars. Leon and Mia doing the same. They drove away as fast as they could. In Vince's rear view, Brian saw a large muscled man appear from the trees. Rifle.in hand. The sight of him sent both fear and anger through his veins. 

"Oh shit that's a hunter" Vince cursed.

"One.of the guys who hunts out kind?" Brian asked.

"Yep, hopefully Dom can get Jesse to safety." Within seconds there was a large explosion behind them. It was Dom and Jesses car...the hunter made sure escape was not an option.

"Fuck...Vince we have to go back." Brian said shifting in his seat.

"We can't, Dom gave me an order...an.alpha order. I can't ignore it. Brian felt so helpless. Mia and Leon were close behind him and.Vince. 

 

The whole drivr Brian remained silent. He felt so guilty for leaving Dom and Jesse behind...but he felt another urge. To keep Vince safe, as well as Mia and Leon...as if they were his responsibility now. Brian needed answers to all this questions in his head. And he was going to get them.


	7. a new alpha

Brian and Vince pulled into the toretto pack driveway. Brian had barely spoken a word since they left Dom and Jesse behind. Vince knew it weighed heavy on his heart.

"I'm sorry Brian. I know you didn't want to leave but Dom gave the order...I had to obey" Brian sighed.

"No I'm sorry...with everything that happened I forgot you were forced to leave two brothers behind. Vince eyed him carefully. 

" if Dom said the word I would have stayed and helped but he knew we had to get Mia and Leon out. The last time we had a run in with a hunter Leon almost died." 

"But now Jesse and Dom...Your alpha are missing." 

"Dom's my pack leader...your my alpha Brian. And Dom's strong it would take more then a single hunter to take him down." They watched as Mia and Leon walked past their car to the house. Sullen looks on there faces. 

"I should go...you need to be with your family." Vince grabbed his arm as Brian made to leave the car.

"Your part of my family now Brian." Brian was still. He felt luper let out a small whine in his mind.

'What do we do' Brian felt luper howl. He took it as a desire to stay and protect this family.

"OK Vince. I'll stay here tonight. Its been a long ass day. " they walked inside Mia was on the couch holding her phone waiting for a call Brian thought would never come. 

"Mia...I'm so sorry this happened." Mia looked at Brian then turned away.

"Brian if you didn't warn Vince that could have been anyone of us. Jesse was just unlucky...hell be fine though. Dom's with him." 

"Yeah your right" brain said weakly before following Vince to his room. Vince lived in the basement, it was nicely furnished with a large two person bed, couch TV, punching bag and its own bathroom. 

"Its not much but its my slice of paridice here." Vince said sitting on the side of the bed. Brian could tell the events of the night weighed heavy on his heart.

"Vince...I'm so sorry." Vince looked at him. 

"This isn't the first time this has happened Jesse is always getting in trouble Bri...but this is the first time a hunter has been involved." Brain sat next to him and wrapped his arms around the omegas shoulders.

"I wish I could have done somthing Vince." 

"There is a reason Dom sent you back...he knew an alpha needed to protect this family in his alpha...he trusted for it to be you. I know you won't let him down." Brian's stomach turned...he had been thrown into the position of a pack leader...he didn't know if he liked this or not. 

"I can't be pack leader...I just can't." Brain sighed. Vince pulled him in for a kiss.

"Brian. I believe in you. Your stringer then you think...and hell you and luper make a good team...you just need to be strong. This family needs a rock...its needs you." Brian stared into the gold and brown eyes of Vince. 

"Can I take a shower Vince please?" I need to clear my head and showers usually help if going for a walk isn't an option." Vince let out a small smile. 

"Sure, I'm going to check on Mia and Leon while your in there." He kissed brain again and headed upstairs.

Brain walked into Vince's bathroom. He ran the water and waited for it to heat up. He stared at himself in the mirror.

'I can't abandon these people luper...especially not Vince, Dom trusted us with their care...we can't let him down.' Luper let out a bark of agreement. The gold in his eyes shimmering. 'Then its agreed...this family is under our protection' another bark of agreement. Brain smiled, stripped down and stepped into the hot stream of water.

 

Twenty minutes passed and Brian heard a knock at the door.

"Bri, you OK?" It was Vince.

"Huh oh yeah...just lost in my own thoughts...I'll be out in a second." After turning the water off, Brian stepped out of the shower dried himself off and wrapped his lower half in a.towel. he walked out and saw Vince sitting on the bed in just his boxers. 

"Thought you may have drowned." Vince smiled. 

"How's Mia and Leon." 

"they' re fine...they understand Dom did what any alpha in his position would have done.I rang Letty and let her know...she's pissed. She will be home by the end of the week." Brain frowend. 

"Will she be OK I'm looking after Dom's pack?"

"I told her...she's a bit cautious cause she never met you but once she does she will be cool." Brian sighed. He wanted tonight to be the night he completed the bond with Vince.

"After Dom gets back...I want us to become one." Sparks lit in Vince's eye.

"You mean...your going to complete the Bond?" He asked

"After Dom gets back" Vince smiled.

"Well he better hurry up then." The both chuckled. Brian climbed into bed naked wrapping Vince in his arms and falling asleep. 

'Be safe Dom...Come.home.to your family...you too jesse'


	8. the hybrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after Brian Vince Mia Jesse and Leon left Dom as he tried to save jesse. This is what they went through.

Dom watched as the others took off for safety. Even in his human form, the stink of a hunter flowed through the tree. Jesse was squirming in his arms, his naked body was shivering from the pain.

"Its OK jesse...shh I'm going to get this off you" Dom plunged his hands on top the metal trap, feeling the wolfs bane that it was covered I'm burning his flesh.

"Arrrggg Dom just go" Dom could sense the hunter getting closer. 

**BOOM**

Dom heard an explosion back at the cars. Panic filled his body. Jesses leg was turning black, near the puncture marks. 

"Dom...please" Dom heard rustling behind them, he tried one last time for the trap. He tried his hardest to pry them open. Thankfully it worked. Jesse scrambled out of the trap, wriggling backwards.

"Dom behind you" Dom felt a heavy boot connect with his bare chest. He was flung back and slammed back first into a tree. He felt his blood boil. 

"Jesse go...I'll catch up" Dom heard a chuckle behind him. He looked up, standing before Dom was a massive darkskined man. Bald head giant muscles. 

"Your gonna regrethis" Dom let all his anger flow into his change. In seconds flat he was a black wolf lunging For the hunter. A heavy fist met Dom's snouth knocking him aside.

"An alpha...I sensed the alpha leaving...so there are two" he chuckled. Dom staggered to his feet.

'How did he know there are two alphas...hunters are good at tracking, killing in cold blood...but sensing the wolfs status, that was new.' Dom thought to him self. He sized up the opponent before him in his mind, he had to end this quickly...Jesses life depended on that. 

"Come on wolf...show me what you got" Dom growled, lunging again at the hunter. The sheer force of Dom's attacked knocked him over. Dom latched onto the hunters arm sinking his teeth in deep. The blood rushed over Dom's tounge, his eyes widened at the taste...it was wolfs blood...this hunter was Lycanthorp.

Dom retracted away from the hunter growling low and deep.

"Ahhh you bastard" the hunter growled. He raised his arm to assess the wound. It had already stopped bleeding, the puncture marks already healing over. He looked at Dom.

"That's right I'm one of you freaks." He growled and closed his eyes. His muscles began to ripple and change, deep black fur erupting over his skin...but his eyes...they weren't gold, they were deep black no color just black. The hybrid growled, and stepped close to Dom...he lungeg but Dom stepped aside. The wolf hit its head full on a tree. Knocking him out cold. 

'Stay down' Dom would kill him but every second wasted was making it harder for Jesse. If it was a normal wound he would heal...but the wolfsbane had seeped into his skin. He wouldn't heal without washing the wound out... He found Jesse whimpering behind a large tree.

"The hunter?" He groaned. 

"Shhh, we've got to wash this wound" Dom picked Jesse up, being part of a pack they didn't mind being naked around each other. Dom ran for ten minutes, finding a small freshwater stream. 

"OK Jesse, this is going to hurt." Jesse nodded. Dom layer him in the water, keeping his head above the water.

"Arg" Jesse slammed his eyes shut from the pain. Dom watched as he ran his hand back and forward over the wound. A black mist clouding the water. Five minutes past and all the wolfsbane had been washed out of the wound. Dom layed Jesse down on the soft grass. There was still the risk of the hunter. But as each minute passed, the scent of the hybrid grew weaker. He mist have fled. Good.

Dom watched as the punter wounds on jesses leg heal over, his breathing slowing down to a calm rate.

"You OK?" Dom asked keeping an eye out for danger.

"Y...yeah"  Jesse groaned attempting to stand. His muscles were sore but he could stand.

"We need to get back home...warn the others...that wasn't any normal hunter." Jesse looked worried. "I'll explain back home...can you change?" Jesse nodded. Within minutes they were running towards home...Dom keeping his senses in high aleart for the hybrid. He wasn't letting anything hurt his family...he hoped they got home OK. 

'Hold on guys we are coming home.' 


	9. down but not out

Brian lay in Vince's bed while he slept. Brain was admiring the guys body, his left arm and left pec was tattooed they were beautiful. He was happy just laying here he almost forgot the events of the previous night. Vince was in a deep sleep and didn't look like he was going to wake anytime soon. So Brian slid out if bed, pulling on one of Vince's smallest tank tops and his own shorts up.

He went up the stairs and found Mia in the lounge room with a strange women. She smelt like one of his kind. She was not a threat, her long black hair, tied back. She looked mad.

"Hey Mia" Brian said entering the lounge room. "Who is this." The stranger looked at him, she smelt the air.

"Names Letty...Dom's wife." She shot a weak smile at Brian. "I came as fast as I could..ran all night to get here." She stood up and shook Brian's hand. "I was told by Mia your an alpha...didn't believe Dom would let another one under his roof." 

"Yeah long story about that" 

"Doesn't matter...thank you for looking out for our family." She smiled at Brian.

"I felt it was right" she eyed Brain carefully. They were shocked when a black wolf came crashing through the door, a slow moving blonde wolf behind him. 

"Dom!" Letty cried running and collapsing to her knees throwing her arms around the wolves neck buring her face in the fur. 

"Shit Jesse" Brian grabbed a rug as the smaller wolf collapsed and begin to shift back to human form. Brian threw the blanket over over Jesse once the change had stopped. He lifted the small man in his arms and placed him on the couch...he had passed out. Dom dissapered up the stairs the small sound of claws scrapping up the stairs as he went. Minutes later he came back down in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

"Brian, Mia...you two alright?" He said embracing his wife. 

"Yeah Dom, Vince is asleep downstairs. Leon...I don't know."

"He's at the store...he needed to keep busy, he was getting stressed...I'll go ring him now." Mia said leaving the room after hugging her brother.

"Thank you Brian...I mean it." Dom said. "But we need to talk...last night, that wasn't a normal hunter...he was lycanthorp like us. And by the size, he was an alpha...as for a pack of his own not sure...But it'd clear he doesn't go wolf often. His change wasn't smooth. It was clunky rough and he wasn't exactly agile even for his size." 

"So what hunters are taking lycanthorps into their ranks now?" Letty asked.

"Babe, they're like us they are born with the heightened senses...most if the time its genetic, they are born into families of hunters. Unlike us...the gene is completely random slmtikes genetic sometimes random. I guess this guy got the best of both worlds all the wolf abilities with the senses and strength of a hunter." Letty stared at Dom as he explained to her. 

"So what are we going to do Dom?" Mia asked.

"Holy shit Dom your back!" Brian spun around Vince had emerged from his room. He walked up and hugged his partner tightly.

"Hey Bri" 

"So that explains that" Letty said all the pieces of Brian being here falling in place. 

"Right now we are going to do nothing" Dom said. "For all we know he was not hunting us just setting up traps for any one of our kind" 

"No...if your right Dom, he will be out for blood now...our blood" brain said. 

"I agree with Brian." Letty said. This surprised Brian. 

"Vince you need to take brian back to his house...we aren't dragging him into our problems." Vince glared at Dom. He wanted to fight but he seemed the order from his pack leader Peirce his mind.

"No Dom...Vince is my partner, that makes me his family...and if he is in trouble I'm involved." Dom grinned at Brian.

"Just what I want to hear" Dom approached Brian "I can't make you pack...your an alpha only one alpha to a pack...But I can make you family." Vince hugged Brian tightly. He was proud of his Brian...his buster.

"Thank you Dom...I'll protect your pack, your family as if they were my own." Dom smiled.

"I bet you will" 

\----------------------------------------------

On the outskirts of LA, a muscular man stood facing the city on a hill. He smelt the air.

"I smell you freaks...you've picked the wrong hunter to mess with...I'm coming for you...be ready." He laughed in the afternoon sun. He didn't know where in this urban jungle he would find the wolves.....but he would not quit until they were another notch in his belt.


	10. The bond between alpha and omega

Brian drove back to his apartment after a busy day at work. It had been three days since the incident in the woods. Dom was still on edge about the it about it. Brian tried to push it from his mind. 

As he walked into his apartment he was shocked to find Vince there.

"Wh...how did you get in here?" Vince looked shocked. 

"Sorry Bri, I needed to get away from Dom...since the other night he's been...odd. Sort of enforcing his alpha standing over the pack." He looked sad. "The guys a brother, but I can only take so much." Brian closed the door, sliding the chain lock in place.

"Its OK...but that doesn't answer how you got in here one of my neighbors would have seen you."

"You left your door unlocked." Brian sighed. He remembered that he was running late for work and left in a rush that he must have forgot to lock the door. "Shit" Vince just smiled.

"So is it OK me being here for a couple days...just me and you?" Brian smiled...he was still new to looking out for someone else, and having someone look out for him.

"Mi casa es su casa" Vince laughed. 

"Nice" Brian leant over the couch and took Vince's mouth with his tounge. The kids felt like it lasted years. Their instincts wanted nothing more then for the bond to be completed.

"Brian..can I please tell you somthing." Brian looked into Vince's eyes the brown and gold shimmering in the low light of the apartment.

"Anything Vin" brain slid into the seat next to Vin, holding him in his arms.

"Look, usually I'm gruff, rash borderline cold. I rarely let anyone in, Dom is the only person I trust to show my true emotions to. But since meeting you, I don't know. All I think about I'd you, when your not near me I feel a part missing. You fill my dreams. And when I kiss you...the world stops, the only thing that matters for those few seconds...is you Brian" Brian turned to look at Vin, he did the same. His eyes were soft and deep. "What I'm trying to say Brian...take it as it is...I love you" Brian felt a lump in his throat...he leant in and kissed Vince passionately.

"Vince...my past is my past, I was so used to being alone I never have truly appreciated what we have...but now I have you I never want to be alone again." Brain leant his forehead against Vince's. "I love you too" Vince smiled falling into Brian's embrace. 

"Let's take this to the room" brain said softley.

"Are you sure?" 

"We have waited to long as it is." 

 

Once in the room, Brian layed on the bed, Vince stood before him. Staring down as brian smiled. 

"I can feel your energy Bri, its filling my body...its the bond connecting our spirits." Vince removed his shirt slowly, then his pants until he stood before Brian in just his boxers.

"How does the bond work?" 

"Shhhh, when two souls become one...the bond is complete." Vince moved over Brian his heat enveloping Brian. "I want you to take me as yours Brian" Brian nodded at Vince's request. Vince removed Brian's clothes...all of them. Then slowly kissed down his body, leaving little marks over brains body. 

"Oohh Vince" brian moaned. He wrapped his arms around vince, then rolled over putting Vince on his back and Brian on top. "You sure your ready?" Brian whispered.

"Take me as yours Brian...I need you" Brian grabbed lube from his bedside table, and prepared Vince's hole. He moaned at the touch of brains fingers. "Please...Brian...now" brain smiled as he pressed the head of his cock to Vince's hole. He slowly pressed further in as Vince's warmth enveloped him. As soon as entry was made both the men's minds were flooded with pleasure. They could feel the bond fused their two souls together...their minds linking beyond a spiritual level. They were one in that moment. Vince moaned loudly he could feel Brian's power flowing through him.

 

It wasn't long before they were moving in perfect unison, they moved with loving grace. Before long Brian spilt his seed into Vince who in return then spilt his on his chest. Brian exited Vince, but he still felt as though they were one.

"T..that was amazing" Vince moaned as Brian wrapped and arm around his neck.

"Tell me about it..." Brian got up and retrieved a towel from the bathroom and slowly cleaned up Vince's spilt seed. "I can still feel your warmth, I feel as though luper is finally calm." As Brian spoke he felt the wolf let out a bark in his mind. 

"Brian we are one...the life bond is complete...your thoughts can be shared with me. Your no longer alone, you and luper have me now. And once this hybrid is dealt with...our life can begin properly. I love you"

Brian leant into Vince...kissing.his warm lips a tingle flowing through his spine.

"I love you too Vince." They both smiled as they lay there...content to be in that moment for as long as possible. It wasn't long before Brian heard the light snores of Vince as he fell asleep.

"No matter what happens from here on in Vince. You are my responsibility, my heart and soul." Brian smiled as he felt himself drifting off to sleep himself. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The hunter had caught the scent of one of the wolves from the woods, he tracked it to an apartment complex.

"You can run but you can't hide" he let a smile wash across his face.


	11. attack

Brian had just fallen asleep when he heard his front door being kicked open. He shot out of bed, the scent of the hunter filling his nose. In an instant he became luper and charged out to greet the hybrid. He glared at him...his size did not worry Brian in the least. He heard footsteps behind him. 

'Your not doing this alone' Vince's words flowed through Brian and lupas mind. 

'Get to saftey' all he heard was a deep growl come from Vince. 

"Are you freaks just going to stand and growl or are you gonna attack. There was smell eminating from the hunter, it burnt the inside of his nose.

'Brian...he's got wolfsbane on his somewhere...be careful if he wounds you with anything soaked in that your done for.' Luper growled even louder and lunged for the hunter. He sunk his teeth into the hybrids side, the taste of his blood flooding his mouth. Vince took his chance and followed suit, the hunter was overpowered quickly. He managed to push both wolves off though. His hybrid strength was much greater then that of a normal wolf or hunter. He stared into the golden eyes of brian. Somthing changed in his expression, like he had just won a long battle. 

" nice try freaks...until next time" He shook the wounds off and burst into a giant jet black wolf. His eyes unsettling Brian and luper. But instead of attacking he ran, Vince went to chase...but Brian warned against it.

'Its a trap v even I can see that' Vince shifted back into a human as did Brian.

"What the hell why did he runoff"

"I honestly don't know Vince...I wish I did" they both stood there naked, but they didn't care, Vince set Brian's door back in place. He would repair the hinges soon. 

As he turned back to brian he noticed somthing on the floor...it was the hybrids wallet. 

"Brian look" he picked up the wallet eyeing it carefully. He opened it and extracted the photo I'd inside. "Lucas A. Hobbs" what a name...too bad he's a hunter though...but Dom wasn't kidding to just brush off a two wolf strike and live is a mirical even for our kind." Brian was uneasy, he was just attacked in his own home...how did the hunter pick up his scent so quickly.

"We need to get to Dom and the others Vince...we have a name.of the hunter now...but that's it. We don't know what he's capable of." Vince didn't look impressed at the idea. 

"Fine...but we have to be careful, we can't allow him to follow us who knows where he is now." Brian nodded in agreement...he didn't like this idea either. But Hobbs attacked Brian and Vince in his own home...that was his biggest mistake. Hobbs just didn't know it yet.

"We have to split up. Take as many back roads as you can don't let him catch your scent...if he does he will follow it straight to Dom's door...that will put the others in danger." Vince had obviously dealt with hunters before, so Brain didn't bother to argue with his plan.

"Be safe Vince...I don't want to loose you." Brain pulled Vince into a hug. He left first, brain waited a full twenty minutes alone before leaving himself. He didn't know what to expect when he went out onto the street...but he knew whatever happened that hunter was not following him to Dom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter with this one...the next chapter will have more action in it :)


	12. A hunters tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focussed on Hobb's and his motives towards brian and the toretto pack.
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS THEY REALLY HELP ME WRITE BETTER AND LET ME KNOW IF IM DOING THE RIGHT THING OR SHOULD CHANGE SOMTHING

Hobb's fled the apartment, his plan in motion. He never wanted to kill the stray alpha and his pet there, but he did wanted to scare them.  He fled the apartment building and into the streets, ignoring the screams of padestrians at the sight of his wolf form.

'fucking normals, if only they knew' he thought to himself as he ran through the streets to an allyway where he had stashed spare clothes. After changing back to humon form and dressing himself. he walked calmly out of the allyway, eyeing the building where his prey resided.

"Your move now freaks" he growled lowly. he walked casually passed, until he spotted to familiar cars parked on the street. A green Skyline, and a blue Maxima. He pulled two bottles of purple liquid out of his pocket. "This should slow you down abit. he uncorked the bottles carefully, he didnt want any to spill on his skin, even though he was half hunter half wolf, wolfsbane still burnt his skin badly. he approached the cars and splashed a generous ammount of liquid on the windows, and door handles.

"Excuse me sir...are this your vehicles?" A random pedestrian approached Hobb's.

"and what if they're not?" He hissed.

"Well ill call the police" Hobb's spun around focussing his eyes on the strangers. he felt them turn from brown to pitch black, he let out a low growl. The man ran away as fast his legs could carry him calling out freak the entire time.

"if only you knew" Hobb's chuckled. After splashing all the wolfsbane over the cars, he picked up a rag on the street and smeared it in. Once he was satisfied with his job, he walked away.

 

an hour passed and hobb's had just been walking, by now the two wolves would have noticed the little suprise he had left for them and would be walking to the pack house. he did find it odd though that another alpha was allowed near a pack already containing an alpha. he focussed on the stray alphas scent, it was all over the place, but it wouldn't be hard to pick up the most recent trail. he walked to an abandoned warehouse where he had set up camp.

"Time for them to make their move...and i will be waiting" he slumped down on a worn sofa that he had found there and rummaged through his bag of supplies. He was begging to run low of wolfsbane and would need to find more before he attacked again. "Fucking hell, it's always somthing isnt it" He sighed leaning back into the chair.

 

Hobb's lost himself in thoughts of his past, and how fucked it was. He was born into a rather old family of hunters, at first he was just like anykid, but when he turned 13 his family began training him, honing his senses to perfection, training him to fight, to hunt, to kill. But at the age of 15 out of nowhere he changed, his wolf gene kicked in and he was cast out of the family...they were ashamed of him. They didnt want a wolf in the family but they refused to kill him, he was forced to live in shame of his...imperfection. As the years went by, hobb's began to resent his wolf side, neglecting to change and hunt like his instincts were telling him too, but he did hone his hunting skills, become a ruthless killer. once he turned 25 he began to see the wolf side as a blessing to his hunting, his scense of smell was enhanced beyond belief, his sight was sharp and he could pick up trails that were weeks old. He was the perfect hunter, and nothing anyone did could stop him. By 30 he had slaughtered over 50 seperate packs entirely, never leaving a trace of his presence to be tracked by those who would seek revenge.

Hobb's smiled as he remembered all his kills the screams of the alphas as he forced them to watch their pack members die. Hobb's favourite method of killing off the weaker members of the pack was forced ingestion of wolfsbane, it acted the same as a human drinking beech, and the muted screams the wolves made as the died satisfied him. As the years went on, his wolf side became more powerful, but he still resented it, but always appreciated its uses in a hunt or a fight, and this new pack was no different to anyother.

"Two alphas mean twice the fun" He stood up and stretched, the sun had begun to set, it was time to collect more wolfsbane, he was going to need a little extra for what he had planned for the pack. "I think im going to kill the stray alpha and his pet last, prolong the alphas suffering as i torture his pet, oh yes that sounds like a good idea" He smiled at his plan.

\--------------------------------------------------

By midnight Hobb's was deep in the woods, he had already colected a large ammount of wolfsbane, wearing leather gloves as he picked each bushel, careful not to come into any contact with his skin. was he was satisfied with his haul, he headed back to base to prepare. he was going to make splash vials of strong purple vials incase there were any escapees, he didnt want one wolf to get away...and he was taking every measure to ensure that. after carefully stocking different sized bottles and vials into his duffle bag he headed out.

"oh this is going to be fun" He cackled.


	13. the time to hunt

"Arg!" Brian restricted his hand from his car, red marks welting on his hand. "What the fuck!?" He clutched his burnt hand in his good one. He glared at the green skyline.

"Brain what is it?" Vince asked reaching for his car.

"Vince don't touch it" Vince stopped dead. 

"What?" Vince asked, watching his lover carefully. Brain sniffed the air carefully, amidst the strong smells around him, one burnt his nose strongly.

"Wolfsbane...Hobbs covered our cars in them." Vince growled.

"Doesn't matter its not to far of a walk From here." Brain nodded and started heading back to the house. His senses prying the immediate area for danger. Hobbs scent was close, but it was an older smell then that which would be considered danger. 

\-----------------------------------------

They approached the house, Brian's hand still burning from the wolfsbane. He winced as he tried to clench his fist.

"Easy Brian, Mia will look at that, come on we are nearly there" they hurried around a corner, the Toretto pack house coming into view. Vince burst through the door.

"Dom!"Vince called as Brian walked in behind him. Dom came rushing down the stairs, catching sight if Brian and the wolfsbane that was burnt into his hand.

" Mia...get a wet rag and bring it here now!" Dom ushered Brian into the lounge room, Vince following close by. Dom sat Brian on the couch, holding his burnt hand in his.

Mia came in with a container of clear water and a rag. 

"What happened Brian." She asked sitting next to him.

"The hunters come to town...but we have a name now" they all looked at Vince who had spoken. "Luke Hobbs." Dom's eyes narrowed.

"Hobb's?....that's a very old name. And a very dangerous family to our kind" his voice trailed off. "But none have ever been a wolf." 

"So Hobbs is the first wolf/hunter hybrid." Mia asked. They heard footsteps behind them. It was Leon.

"Hunter strikes again hey?" He asked.

"Yeah...but you still haven't told us what happened?"Brain looked at Vince.

"well...uummm..." He sighed "me and Vince completed the life bond" everyone...even Dom smiled. "Not long after Hobbs busted through the door, but...he didn't attack, he just allowed me and Vince to wound him. Then he fled. Must have covered our cars in wolfsbane." Brian looked at his hand. Mia had begun wiping it with the water, the redness was slowly going away."thank you Mia" Brian said.

"What are we going to do Dom?" Vince asked, he had a look of pure rage on his face. 

"What can we do" he looked lost "We aren't dealing with the usual breeze into town hunter. This one is different, he knows how a wolf works, how we hunt, how we fight. Getting the jump on him isn't going to be easy" Dom sighed. "Vince I have the pack to think about, Mia and Jesse are to young to be going up against this skilled of a hunter" 

Vince shook his head.

"Bullshit Dom, Jesse is 18 Mia is 25 you can't expect to hide them from the dangers of our world." Vince snapped, Brian began to feel uncomfortable. Luper let out a low whine in his mind. 

'Easy buddy keep it cool' Vince looked at Brian sensing lupers distress.

"Come on Brian its getting late. I'm tired let's go to bed" Brian nodded he didn't want Vince to be alone and angry. " think about It Dom, we can't always back away from trouble." Dom glared at him, he knew now Vince had bonded with an alpha his authority would not be as easily enforced onto Vince.

 

Brian walked down into the basement room with Vince. He could feel the anger radiating from Vince. Once the door was shut Vince stripped off and climbed into bed and rolled over. Soon after asleep. Brian sat on the couch.

'Luper...what are we going to do' he sighed and closed his eyes focusing on his wolf. 'I wish you could answer me with words' he connected his mind with his wolf spirit, he felt the change begin. Once his was a wolf he ran back up the stairs and breezed past the occupants in the lounge room.

'Luper what are you doing...stop!' Brian yelled at the wolf spirit. Luper kept running he felt the wolfs desire for blood, for revenge. 

'Its time to hunt' was lupers reply. Brian was silent.

'Luper?'

'Who else'

'Wh...what!' The wolf ran into the night. Searching for a fresh scent of the hybrid. 

'I'm sorry Brian...but even you know that this is the only way to protect the toretto pack and our omega' Brian's mind was silent.

'I know' 


	14. once silent now heard.

'LUPER STOP!' Brian shouted internally to the now audible wolf. the wolf stopped dead, brian could feel his muscles were tight and ready to bolt at any moment. 'Jow can you all of a sudden talk?' the wolf let out a sigh.

'That is an answer i dont have, but i started to be able to voice my opinion after the life bond was completed, as if i was bound in silence but i can now speak my mind' They were in an abandoned street, they had been unable to pick up a recent scent of Hobb's but it came to a dead end.

'can u voice your opinions...out loud?' brian thought

'no...only to you, as for our partner, im unsure'

'anyway, we cant do this alone, its...it's too dangerous'

'don't you think i know that, we are one in the same, my thoughts are yours, my body is yours...but my mind is my own, and i wont put our family or vince in danger'

'Luper...as thrilled as i am i cant finally commu nicate with you, i dont agree with this, what if this is what Hobb's wants, for us to walk right into some trap to draw the others out' The wolf sat and sunk is head. it was silent for  while the only sounds brians ears could hear were the rapid beating of his wolf heart.

'brian, is this what you really want, to return to our partner, our family, to stop facing the world alone' Brian only now realised how deep lupers voice was, how wise his tone was...and how only now was he able to understand why he wanted to face this alone, because thats how he and brian always faced their problems...alone.

'We arent alone anymore my old friend, we have a partner and a family who is like us...we never have to be alone again...i promise you luper, i promise' the wolf nodded.

'then let's go home, they are probably worried sick about us'

'i bet'

\-----------------------------------------

The wolf slunk through the dark streets, careful not to be spotted, it wasnt untill he turned into his familys street did he pick up the scent.

'Hobb's' lupers words were sharp, he was nearby.

'we need to warn the others.'  it was too late, brian saw a large glass jar fly infront of him, the inside was filled with a deep purple liquid, as soon as it smashed infront of him, the smell of the poison filled his powerful nose. 'WOLFSBANE!' brian shouted to luper, but the liquid had already splashed over the entire front of the wolf. It burnt like a hot flame, it a thousand times worse to the burns he suffered on his hand. Luper let a a high pitched yelp as they crashed to the ground writhing in pain.

"Oh shut up you freak, you'll wake the whole neibourhood" A deep voice said from behind.

'luper get up, run' his mind was being silenced by the pain both were experiencing. Brian could just hear the sounds of deep heavy footsteps approaching from behind, then he felt a hand roll him over. The man that stood before him was far more menacing then when brian first layed eyes on him in his apartment. Brians vision began to blurr, the pain on his front was unbearable. 

'im sorry brian, this is my fault' brian felt himself begin to change back to human form, his mind becoming dark and empty, his vision bluring to blackness. the pain was to much, he couldnt take it much longer.

"DON"T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" a deep grisly voice was the last thing heard before brian passed out.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Vince stood firm infront of Hobb's, his breathing was short and sharp, he saw his alpha go limp. Hobb's stood up.

"SO the pet is the first to join the party, how cute" Hobb's grinned, landing a sharp kick into brians side, it sent him flying towards vince, landing limply at Vinc's feet. Brian had Deep red burns all over his chest, some had already turned black from the poison. A deep anger swelled inside vince.

"YOUR FUCKING DEAD!" he charged at Hobb's refusing to go wolf, he swung and the punch connected with Hobb's chin, causing him to stumble slightly.

"You think a stupid little omega can kill me, a hunter and an alpha." He laughed at this, as he swung and hit vince straight in his head, causing vince to collapse to the ground. Hobb's kicked vince fair in the chest, cuasing him to roll over face up. Suddenly, a blure of brown and black whized past Vinces eyes, two wolves one pitch blakc, and one light brown had lunged at Hobbs sinking their sharp teeth into his hard flesh, they waved their heads maddly, blood pouring from the wounds. "You fucking cunts" He snarled kicking the black wolf off one arm, and then punching the smaller one off.

"MIA!" Vince cried. The light brown wolf stood and looked at Vince. "Brian, wolfsbane...he needs help" Mia darted her eyes to brians limp body, she nodded and scooped him up onto her back, running full pelt back to the house. minutes later Leon and Jesse had emerged, ready to join the fight. Dom had stood back up and was glaring with his gold eyes and the bleeding hobbs the wounds inflicted on his arms already beggining to heal.

"Your dead Hobb's mark my words" Vince let out a large yell as he burst into his wolf form, charging right for hobb's but he had anticipated this. Hobb's quickly drew another large glass jar of liquid wolfsbane and threw it at vince. he managed to dodge it,  but the momentary lapse in concentration was enough for Hobb's to land a heavy kick into the wolfs stomach, knocking him into the air. Leon and Jesse scrambled to his side, nudging him with their snoughts. dom raced forward, snarling at Hobbs. He had attacked the wrong family, tonight would be the last night hobbs was alive for...he would make sure of that.


	15. one thing leads to the next.

Dom snarled as he darted towards Hobbs. His eyes burned at furious cold, they were met with a the giant mans pitch black ones. 

"Come on Wolfy...let's see what ya got" Hobbs snarled as Dom jumped for him. The force of the impact of the giant wolf knocked Hobbs over. Dom began snapping at the hybrid, the only thing keeping Dom's teeth from sinking into his throat was Hobbs powerful arms blocking Dom access. "Nice try freak" he growled. Landing a hard fist in Dom's face, he managed to knock him off. Before Hobbs could act, another smaller wolf latched onto his arm, Vince.

"Ah fuck...you freaks just don't quit!" Jesse saw his chance, he bolted for Hobbs but the hybrid managed to land a heavy kick into jesses side. 

Things slowed down for Jesse at that moment, he heard the crack of his ribs, the weightlessness as he was thrown through the air, then the crunch and shatter of glass as he crashed into a duffle bag, Hobbs duffle bag. The pain was explosive, Jesse was covered in wolfsbane, his fur dripping with the deadly substance. His yelp was so loud even Hobbs stopped violently trying to shake Vince from his arm. 

'Jesse' Vince's words rang through his mind. He launched off Hobbs, who stumbled back clutching his arm as it bled violently from multiple deep gashs on his arm. Vince ran over to Jesse careful not to step into the puddle of wolfsbane the accumulated around the now human Jesse. 

Jesse had slammed his eyes shut, but his movements were slowing his once normal color skin, turning deep black. Vince changed back to human, followed by Dom and Leon, uncaring of the danger that was groaning behind them. 

"D...Dom...I'm sorry I failed you"

"Shhhh Jesse we are here...we can get you back." Jesse violently shook his head.

"N...No time, finish this...I'm sorry" his voice trailed, his breathing slowed to a stop...Jesse was gone, killed in cold blood. Dom Jesse and Leon shot up but were hit across the head with a heavy wooden plank...they three fell to the ground...knocked out cold. 

\----------------------------------------

"To fucking easy" Hobbs grinned. Luckily for him, there was one unbroken bottle left on the ground where the stupid wolf pup tried to attack him.

"Pitty less freaks to torture"  Hobbs sighed. He lined all three of the men in a row, their naked bodies disgusting Hobbs even further. He walked over glancing at his slowly healing arm. He picked up the last bottle it wasn't to big but it contained enough poison to do what he had planned. 

He turned around to head back to the freaks...but he didn't notice the golden flash heading for him...until it was far too late.

\-------------------------------

Brian charged at Hobbs, his alpha size was a blessing at this stage. 

'You ready luper' 

'Let's end this' the wolf howled filling the night. He lunged at Hobbs teeth sinking deep into his arm, Brian ignored the yelps made by Hobbs, he applied pressure not even Brian knew was possible. He heard the crunch and shatter of bone inside Hobbs arms. The yelps of pain filling his ears.

'For Jesse' brian though.

'For our kimd' luper howled.

Hobbs shook Brian off swaying from blood loss and pain. Brian took his chance. He lunged at the hunter, golden eyes locking onto his throat. His teeth met their target, sinking deep into the flesh. The blood gilled his mouth, it tasted wrong...it was the blood of his own kind.  Brian pulled back, teeth still deep in his enemy's throat. The flesh and muscle tore away Brian fell on his feet. Spitting out the wring tasting meet in his snout.

 

Life drained quickly from Hobbs eyes, he fell backwards, a dull thud filled the air as his lifeless body hit the ground. 

'Its over luper' 

'We did it' groans came from behind Brian. He turned around, 

'Vince'

\-----------------------------------------------

Vince opened his eyes, he was in his packs living room, a blanket covering his naked body, he slowly sat up, his muscles sore from the fight. He looked around the room, he was alone, except for one sleeping blonde haired man. 

"Buster" he whispered. 

'Shhh' a deep voice filled his head, a voice Vince hasn't heard before. 

"What?" Brian shit his eyes open, seeing his lover had finally woken. 

"Vince!" Brian ran over and wrapped his hands around Vince's  shoulder kissing him deeply. "You OK?" 

"I'm fine" then the memory hit him. "Jesse!" Brian's eyes grew dull, sadness filling him.

"I'm sorry Vince...I'm really sorry" anger filled Vince.

"I'm going to kill Hobbs" 

'To late' Vince shook his head at the strange voice.

"Who the hell is in my head...and what does it mean too late" Vince sounded both sad and angry. 

"The voice is luper...he gained part of human sentience when the bond was complete...he can communicate mentally with me...and you apparently." Brian stopped for a second. "As for Hobbs...its over Vince...he's dead. Once Mia had revived me and cleaned the wolfsbane off, I came out...I saw you and the others on the ground, luper took over...I let him. I killed him, tore his throat out. Once me and Mia had you guys back inside safely, I took Hobbs body away and burnt it." Vince stared at Brian.

"Its really over?" 

"Yeah V...we are free from the hybrid." Vince smiled, but the pain of jesses death was to strong. 

"He's awake" Dom limped in. "How are you brother?" 

"Been better Dom, I'm sorry about jesse...I should have stopped him attacking" Dom shook his head.

"Brian was right, we couldn't stop him from protecting his family...but he didn't need to pay the ultimate price...I already miss him." 

Brian sat their his mind swimming with recent events. 

"Guys, we have a problem" Mia ran in "come in here now" they all ran in, Vince keeping the blanket wrapped around his waist. They huddles around the TV, Mia had tears in her eyes.

"This just in...warewolves are real, a shocking display of inhuman violence. A group of four warewolves attacking a man in cold blood. There faces appeared on the screen." These men are wanted for questioning but be aware, they are extremely dangerous." The lady on the TV read from a piece of paper. 

Almost instantly there was a loud knock at the door

"LAPD OPEN UP" a voice came from the front. They all eyed each other. There would be no grace period from them, no quiet and settled life after a big fight...one thing just leads to another.

                                   PART 1 - END

-BLAKOUT

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first part of this aeries its tons of fun to write, and also if you haven't noticed I took some ideas from themes and ideas in the movie. Things aren't over though, part two will be up soon keep an eye out for the next part. "WOLVES ON THE RUN" thank you :)


End file.
